


Playdate

by hybryd0



Series: December Fic Challenge [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kidfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybryd0/pseuds/hybryd0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: overly bundled up for the weather</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playdate

“Babe, she’s not going to be able to breathe under all that.”

Liam stops mid-wrap, squishing the soft material of the scarf between his fingers. He looks up at Zayn then back at his daughter. All he can see over Taylor is a little bit of brown hair sticking out at awkward angles and shining brown eyes. He can hear her muffled giggles behind the scarf, which he’d already wrapped around her once as was in the processing of doing a second loop.

“Sorry, love,” Liam says and quickly unwraps the scarf from around her face, handing it up to Zayn, whose fingers brush softly over his own as he takes the scarf from him.

“You’re so funny, daddy,” Taylor giggles and pats at Liam’s face.

“Mmmm, baby fingers,” Liam playfully growls as he grabs her arm and starts pretending like he’s going to bite her little fingers. She shrieks loudly and squirms to get away.

“Baba help!”

Zayn swoops in and saves her from Liam, giving him a gentle push to unbalance his careful crouch. As Liam falls onto his bum, Zayn spins around with Taylor in his arms and Liam feels filled with a warmth that has nothing to do with the coat he’s wearing.

“Hey Liam, d’ya know what’s better than baby fingers?” Zayn asks giving Liam a conspiratorial grin. “Baby legs!”

Taylor shrieks again as Zayn grabs one of her legs and pretends to try and bite at her. Her little hands press against his cheek and forehead as she squirms. Zayn is pretending that she’s holding him back, but Liam can tell by the way he’s shifting his hold that he’s focusing more on making sure he doesn’t drop her while she squirms so much.

“Baba, please! Jamie is waiting on us,” Taylor manages to say between her wild laughter.

Liam pushes up from the floor so that he’s crouching again and grins up at Zayn. “Yeah Baba, Jamie is waiting.”

“Oh no, we can’t keep Jamie waiting, now can we?”

Zayn puts Taylor back on her feet and Liam zips up her coat, a light blue puffy thing that she’d picked out. He’s already put her My Little Pony boots, which she’d also picked out; they light up whenever she takes a step and her favorite thing to do is hop around so that they keep lighting up. Liam likes them because it’s hard to lose her in the dark.

Once they’re all finished getting bundled up they head out to the local park to meet up with Louis and his son, Jamie for a playdate in the first snow of the year. When they get there Taylor squeals with delight and takes off for where Jamie is already building a snowman along with Niall’s twins Colin and Kyla. Liam and Zayn join Louis and Niall where they’re sitting on the benches watching the kids play.

“Thought you couldn’t make it,” Liam says as Niall hands him a cup of tea with his name scribbled on it with Harry’s handwriting.

“Harry offered to finish my shift so we could come,” Niall replies.

“Good lad,” Louis says approvingly.

They spend the next hour chatting while keeping an eye on the kids. There’s a lull in the conversation and Zayn looks up at Liam from where he’s snuggled into his side with Liam’s arm wrapped around him to hold him close. Looking down at Zayn curled up in his arms while their daughter plays, Liam feels a surge of happiness that he can’t help but lean down and press a soft kiss to Zayn’s lips, his heart skipping a beat when Zayn immediately kisses him back.

“I love you,” Liam murmurs once they pull away, their foreheads pressed together to stay close.

Zayn’s smile is warm enough that Liam’s sure the snow around them should be melting. “I love you too.”


End file.
